


Today at the Spoon

by crazycandygurl



Series: Future One Shots [7]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycandygurl/pseuds/crazycandygurl
Summary: Andi, Cyrus and Buffy talk at the spoon, just like old times
Series: Future One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588834
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Today at the Spoon

**Author's Note:**

> Loving doing these, as always feel free to leave comments suggestions and feedback.

“So, Jonah was completely passed out on the couch and that’s why he’s not here? Andi asked with confusion as she began to eat her breakfast. The Good Hair crew decided to meet for breakfast, and of course decided The Spoon was still their best option.

“I guess three kids wore him out, and by three kids I mean Emma.” Buffy said knowing her daughter.

“Buffy, don’t be hard on yourself, I’m sure my-” Cyrus was interrupted.

“Cyrus, your kids are angels and you know it” Andi said with a cheeky smile.

“Hey, you guys carried them, so you can have half the credit.” Cyrus said with a hint of an ego.

“No, T.J can have half the credit, I guess preschool teachers know a thing or two about toddlers.” Buffy replied.

Andi ended the current topic “So, Buffy, how’s the whole Marty situation going.”

“What Marty situation?”

“The early Christmas gift?” Cyrus had gotten that story a few weeks ago.

“Oh, it was nothing, just a Christmas card with him Emma and Pebbles.” 

Andi was curious “It wasn't nothing a week ago?”

“It just brought back a lot of memories, you know, how it used to be all of us in those photos.”

Cyrus was about to go in full psychologist mood before Buffy changed the topic.

“But it has been two years and I realized I was just getting sappy and I do not have time for that, anyways Andi how’s everything with your family.” 

“Bowie gets back next week, Bex finally fired that one employee who kept calling off and Celia is starting to play bingo, which is concerning for many reasons.” 

“Quinn?” Cyrus asked.

“She’s only 15 and I think she’s smarter than all of us combined, being a big sister is so much fun, especially when you get to be the big one with all the life experience, I missed her a lot when I was travelling.”

“We did too.” Buffy said.

“I know, and then I come back to find that Jonah’s settling down back here, I never thought so much could change, yet in a way it’s almost like nothing has.” Andi said reminiscing on old days.

Cyrus shrugged “Hey, Amber got our order right, that’s one thing that’s changed.” 

“I mean she manages the Spoon now, you’d hope she’d get it right.” Buffy joked. 

On cue Amber came up to the table “So, how was everything.” 

“Great, Amber you are doing so great as manager.” Andi said with a smile.

“Turns out when you become salaried you find a lot more motivation.” Amber said as she gave them their check. 


End file.
